The Demon Arc
by Diego Silver
Summary: It awoke at dark times... it took a hostage away... and now the legacy of that hostage reeks of the monster's power... the Demon in all of them.
1. Legends

In legends it's told that the gods left the world, because humans were unstable and idiotic, too easy to manipulate, too hungry of power.

Salem knew this better than anyone, she knew she was selfish, Ozma died from causes neither she or the gods had control on, but in the end... she was human, a human that didn't wanted to live without him... a human that paid a price she didn't really decerved... inmortality, the gods... denied her the wish of seeing her beloved again in death... that hatred, that remorse... that pain, awoke something deep in the darker sides of Remnant.

A being... the Brother of destruction had to seal away... because it's power was too much to comprehend.

An eye opened... a growl... the "thing" looked around it, a yellow and red eye watched a large thing...fire combined...with a large dark lake... it radiated corruption and pain... for "it"... that was intoxicating, trying to move the thing noticed that a chain was wraped around it's neck... a dark and gold chain, damn the gods... the thing felt the anger rising but then he saw something in the distance... the being watched something in the middle of that lake, a female human...

She was injured "it" could see, a heavy amount of blood leaking from her head, but she was still alive, "it" could feel her soul still inside of her, in it's mind an idea came... this could be the moment it was waiting for, with all the power it could take a large claw like hand made of shadow and fire, took the woman out of the lake and in front of the being.

The woman was losing too much blood so if the being was going to do anything it had to be now, opening it's mouth he cast a quick spell on the lady, her eyes opened in a instant and she saw black

-w..whe...*cough, cough*... wher...e- she tried to speak only for her lungs to fail her

then a deep and unhuman voice greeted her

**-In my domain...-**

The woman turned and saw something that she wanted to forget and couldn't, the thing appeared to be human like, but his skin was black with blood like red marks in the eyes, the colour was red and yellow, a mouth filled with fangs, a chain in the neck and a large red tounge, it was something from the worst nightmares of mankind

-Wh...at...are-

**-I am the one that saved you woman...-**

She could only look in disbelief, she looked down and saw all of the blood in her clothes...this creature appareantly saved her life

**-But only for a moment... your body is still dying...-**

The woman only watched in horror as the thing twisted it's body to move closer to her

**-But that would be a waste... i can save you... but only if you give me something... in exchange-**

-...What...?-

asked the lady feeling more weak

**-Your legacy...-**

The being only smiled in a sickening crack as it's body still made twists and turns

-My... legacy?-

asked the woman not knowing what the creature desired.

**-I will save you... if you give me a chance to live as your legacy, your family will become powerful... and maybe one of you will be the greatest warrior in time... but only if you accept this "gift"-**

The woman understood now... she was basically giving her soul, and the souls of her dinasty to the creature, she was disgusted, but she remembered how she came there, the gods betrayed everyone, they destroyed everything... the anger boiled up in her blue eyes, and her golden hair gained a little of brightness

-I... accept, creature...-

**-Balor... my name is Balor-**

Balor smiled "it" grabbed her arm and a flow of shadows started to cure her

**-What is your name young lady?-**

-i am Joan Arc...-

**-Well then Joan... the Arcs will be our... legacy-**

When the shadows left her body a mark appeared on the back of her neck, a mouth filled with fangs and the red tounge, the mark of Balor

Balor smiled, it's body then transformed in a shadow and entered the mark on her neck, Joan felt strenght coming to her... she felt powerful... she felt... she fell... she fell to the ground passed out

Balor took over her body and transforming it in shadows she vanished from that place,

now with a power for her legacy... a beast... a demon.


	2. The power and the war declaration

Legacy

A curious word, humans seek it since they can think, sometimes out of boredom, sometimes out of determination and sometimes... out of pure fear, fear if time and it's implications, that you will be forgotten.

The Arc family had many stories of their ancestors... but nothing greater than the story of the first Women of the Arc, Joan Arc... called the yellow demon or the yellow death, she had a unusual ferocity in the battlefield, she would do anything to win the fight... some stories told that when she was angry or desperate... something came out, the legends said it was an actual demon, but no one was sure or had evidence to prove it... unless you were an Arc and the Arcs never answered when asked, that family liked having their secrets and past in check, only the necessary was known about the family of warriors and that was... when a Arc entered a Battle, that warrior would only leave until it's enemy was dead or trying to escape, no more... no less.

So it was a great surprise when the Arcs send one of theirs to the very first Hunter Academy, Alana Arc was the first one to go to the first generation of hunters and she was nothing less of fantastic in the duty leaving her son a great legacy to uphold, he didn't only succeeded he became a legend on his own, that man was Leonidas Arc, the great Demon king, as his peers and enemies knew him he was the one that fought in the Great war with according to the man's enemies "a ferocity that could only be describe as monstrous" all of the people that tasted the might of his sword never returned.

After the Great War the Arcs remained hidden not bothering anyone or anything that didn't affect them, even the people thought the family was probably dead and the lineage extinct, because they din't think Leonidas had any children, but the truth was different, he had 3 sons, Xanthus Arc, Sol Arc and Flavio Arc each of them went and explored the world helping the people and battling against everything that could mean trouble before eventually finding a place they could call home in a large field in Vale

The ARC Household, and the family only grew, larger and more powerful with the passing generations training everyone in the art of combat and the secret power of the family until one day...

*ARC HOUSEHOLD 25 YEARS BEFORE THE INITIATION*

It was night, a cold night of winter and the current Leader and Patriarch of the family Nicholas Arc was looking after his lovely wife Matilda Arc (formerly Pendragon) he didn't understand how his love could stand the state of pregnancy she was currently in, after having 3 daughters of her own and now a fourth coming she was the strongest woman he had ever met apart from her own mother, he smiled, this woman gave him something he could only dream of returning, undying affection and the most beautiful baby girls he had ever seen, and he was sure that the next child would be the same.

Matilda felt familiar embrace of her husband and smiled her husband could be so lovely a lot of times but also a little cheesy, she could see the face her husband was doing and had an idea of his thoughts, but what could she do this was the man she fell for and now the little baby growing inside of her was a testament to that love.

The train of thought of both of them was interrupted by a sound in the distance of the house, Nicholas looked over to the window of the large house and saw a figure moving in the darkness, the snow made it difficult to see but he could tell that the figure was approaching to the house and was moving in a weird pattern.

He looked over to see his wife looking at the same figure with a worried expression and then she looked at him

-Go and get your weapon ready i will go to the safe room with the girls- said her wife with conviction, he nodded and took a quick kiss then as he heard the door behind him close he went to s nearby closet and opened it with a code, their it was his long sword "Flavo daemonium" a silver blade with red rubies in the handle and a gold hilt, breathing to control himself he took the sword along side his armor and a few dust grenades he put it in his belt and went outside.

The cold air hit his face and allowed him to concentrate, he knew that the girls were in the safe room with her mother and some weapons, Saffron would protect her sisters and mother perfectly fine if anything went wrong

His family was safe, now the intruder was his to deal with.

he could look now at the figure approaching, he had a lean figure and looked young, maybe close to 22 or 24 years old, he had long black hair tied in a pony tail he was wearing some type of robe around his body maybe to protect him of the cold, but the most noticeable feature was the long scorpion like tail that was moving behind him, the intruder was a young Faunus.

Nicholas only approached him slowly, making sure to never take his eyes out of him

Finally the Faunus noticed his presence and smiled, a long and off putting smile, his eyes were moving frantically but somehow were also focused on Nicholas

-Oh good man... it's a pleasure to finally meet someone here in the woods, it was a long and cold journey for me- said the man in a low and quiet tone but with a hint of eagerness

-... What are you doing in the wild in the middle of winter?... you could freeze to death- said the Arc with an calm but strict voice

-Oh well... you see i was send to find someone... and you are the first person i have encountered in a long time... so maybe you could tell me where is this person- he said a bit more eager and somehow with a longer smile plastered on his face, Nicholas could tell that the hands of the guy were moving inside of his robe,

"He's armed... or he's a psycho... or a hitman... i need o chose my words carefully"

-I don't think i can help you... the village is 10 miles away in that direction- he said pointing to the opposite direction of his house-

The man only smiled and closed his eyes, his tail started to move in a playful manner, the stinger dripping a liquid to the ground and melting the snow below it

\- Oh but i really believe you can help me... Mister Arc- after he said that in a sudden move the tail attacked him, Nicholas moved his head out of the way and then noticed how the Faunus took the cloak away revealing some type of large wrist blades, he could see that the blades had gun cannons so he could predict that the blades were also guns, a new trend in modern weapons as he recalls, but now it wasn't time to analyse trends of weapons

The Faunus opened fire to where Nicholas was standing, trying to throw his balance and then pierce him with the stinger, Nicholas made a backwards jump while taking out one of the dust grenades out of his belt and releasing it towards the Faunus killer, the man jumped with a smile on his face but then noticed the symbol on the grenade as an icicle, but when the an notice it was too late, the grenade exploded and a huge ice explosion happened where the man was standing, the Faunus was hit multiple times on his body, but Nicholas could tell that it didn't do much damage as a faint purple glow appeared for a few seconds.

Nicholas put himself in a battling stance and run to where the killer landed, The Faunus noticing this opened fire again on the Arc while running in zig-zag, Nicholas had to move out of the way while deflecting some bullets with the blade of his sword, other hit him as his Aura glowed, he lost the man for a second and he came flashing out by his side, he saw a hint of purple and then a punch behind his back, Nicholas made a blind swing that way as the Faunus hit him, and well he managed to land the hit and the killer was sent flying to the side.

Nicholas knew something was wrong, he could feel his aura but it was denying any type of healing to the bruise the hit made on his face, that must have been his semblance, actin up, The Faunus looked at him with a hint of anger in his eyes but with a smile on his face

-THIS ENDS NOW ARC FOR MY GODDESS- screamed the killer running towards him with the stinger ready...

but then

Nicholas smiled... a dark glow of red emanating from his body, he looked at the killer... and he stopped moving in shock

Nicholas now had a type of marking in his face, black in his eyes and neck, Pearl like fangs like teeth on his mouth and neck and a long red like tongue on his neck and covered with some of his clothes , but his eyes her pitch black... he looked like a monster, and then in a blink of an eye he was in front of the killer, the Faunus didn't had time to react as the Arc punched him again ¡, this time in the stomach, making him lose his breath, he landed and tried to regain his breath, he looked at the Arc and saw how he was moving closer to him, the Faunus didn't know what happened to the man, but maybe that was why his goddess wanted him dead and all of his family, so as the man approached he prepared his stinger to strike

-**Now... what goddess protects you from me kid?...- ** said Nicholas in much deeper and menacing voice while reaching to grab the Faunus by one of his hands

-... my lady Salem protects me freak... and THAT IS ALL I WILL EVER NEED- screamed the Faunus and then he stabbed the Arc with the stinger

The killer smiled and felt how the poison was entering the other man's body, he had won even with the pain and the Arc's Semblance

-**It's that all?...- **

The Faunus didn't react to the voice he was perfectly still... he felt a weird sensation in his right arm, in his hand being exact... or at least where his hand used to be, now all the Faunus could see was a bloody stump and his Aura trying to heal the wound... the Arc went directly to rip his hand out and he did it even when his aura was still active

-**I will give you credit, the stinger bothered me and the poison was also a pain... but in the end it doesn't matter-**

The Arc looked at the shocked Faunus with amusement, he let go of his arm and then the hand he just ripped out then he took the stinger out of his body and tossed the man to the side, then the killer screamed in agony while holding the bloody stump in his wrist

The dark glow started again, this time the Faunus man could see how piece by piece the markings were being removed as it was mere face paint in water, to then transform into a marking in the neck of the Arc

-The thing you said about this Salem... intrigues me... and if you are doing this for her... it means that she just declared war on the Arcs... leave now while you can kid, and tell your mistress this, the Arcs are coming for her and i swear in the name of Balor... she will fall...-

As he said that the Faunus ran away and got lost in the snow...

-So... it appears we are going back on our old ways, i need to get everyone ready for what's to come- then he went inside his house again leaving a promise of war and now having to train his children more now than ever


End file.
